Retratos em Lápis Azul
by Karla Kollynew
Summary: ."Minha arte é feita de almas e de sonhos".


**

* * *

Retratos em Lápis Azul

* * *

  
**

Você se senta diante da janela e conta as estrelas.  
Eu apenas observo seus movimentos e desenho seus sonhos em apenas um tom.

_Isso é mais do que suficiente para alguém que conta estrelas._

Quando o fim está se aproximando, é inevitável pensar no começo. Reviver os sonhos e as vidas de duas pessoas que são ligadas por um fio de esperança e dois de desejo. No fim, já não basta olhar para o céu azul e clamar por milagres, pois os anjos não olham pelos pecadores que não aprenderam as lições de Cristo.

_Mas você ainda sonha._

E eu vejo você olhar através da janela, todas as noites.  
Sabendo perfeitamente de qual matéria seus sonhos são feitos.  
E eu observo você contar as estrelas, para ver se alguma está faltando.  
Isso não é o bastante.  
E eu pinto os seus olhos castanhos e cabelos vermelhos em tons de azul.  
Porque sei que isso faz com que você seja minha.

Pressentindo algo, você se levanta, esquece as estrelas e se aproxima de mim.

_Você me abraça._

E sente que eu sou feito de carne, osso e espírito, mas ao mesmo tempo entende que eu sou tão diferente de você que poderíamos nos passar por espécies diferentes. Não somos Adão e Eva no paraíso.

_Mas o que seria do Éden sem a Serpente? _

Você se afasta e volta para sua janela de sonhos, contando estrelas para ver se a _sua_ ainda está lá. Com você distante, tenho liberdade para voltar a desenhar e retratar apenas a sua delicadeza imperfeita. Justo você, que de todos os retratos, é aquele que não tem cor.

_Apenas azul._

Claro ou escuro, não importa, basta ser azul. A cor primária e fria, perfeitamente representada pelas estrelas antes do seu último suspiro.

Ela me olha mais uma vez, mas não se levanta e não vem até mim. Estava com medo de que eu tivesse ido embora, pois duvida que eu realmente esteja aqui.

_Mas eu sempre estou._

"Tom, eu tenho medo", sua voz infantil é docemente inocente.

"Não tema, eu estou aqui".

"Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo", ela repete e repete.

"Não se preocupe, eu estou aqui. Eu sempre estarei aqui".

É o que eu respondo. Não preciso me esforçar para fazê-la sorrir.

Eu sei que os seus sonhos são feitos de mim. Apenas de mim, e ironicamente retratado nas mil cores dos seus sonhos coloridos. E você _acredita_ que, por mais frios que sejam o vento e a chuva, eu estarei ao seu lado para aliviar a sua dor.

_Mas como eu faria isso?_

Eu jamais consegui _entender_ o que você sente. Suas palavras chegam até mim como uma prece chega aos deuses. Você clama como se eu pudesse atendê-las, mas ignora o fato de que elas nunca passarão de palavras sem sentido para alguém cujo coração existe apenas em telas pintadas de azul.

Tudo o que você vê em mim é o rosto do anjo e os ombros do amigo, no qual você pode chorar e que nunca vai te abandonar. Eu sou a fantasia do seu anjo protetor, que esconde um demônio de asas brancas nas entrelinhas de um sorriso aparentemente reconfortante.  
Um artista das máscaras e das cores, o mago que transforma tudo em ilusão e encantamento. Em um mundo onde não existe nada além de seus retratos de desespero e dor.

Posso não entender sentimentos, mas como todo artista eu sei manipulá-los com maestria. Minha arte é feita de almas e de sonhos.

_Seus sonhos._

Não importa se eles voam através de um céu alaranjado ao pôr do sol, ou no reconfortante calor do amanhecer, porque eu os pinto de azul, Ginny. Pinto seus sonhos com as cores da dor, pois é o único sentimento que eu conheço.

E é nas horas em que você se senta diante da janela e conta suas estrelas que eu lhe desenho.  
E seu desenho é azul, a cor das estrelas no momento em que caem.  
Eu transformo você em azul, pois uma estrela cai do céu sempre que uma alma adormece. Nesses momentos, já não adianta mais contar. Tarde demais.

_Você já se foi e eu olho para o céu._

É lá no alto onde os anjos colorem os novos mundos que nascem, mas é aqui que o seu demônio sorri e pinta de azul as almas que morrem.

* * *

**N/A.:** Agradecimentos a Dark e a Miss que levam a fic primeiro e opinaram. Ao shade pelo challenge que me inspirou. Essa fic foi escrita para o VIII Mini-challenge Gin'n'Tonic e para o Projeto Pandora da sessão TG do Fórum 6 Vassouras.


End file.
